Zombot Drone
:For the zombie operating the drone in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Zombot Drone Engineer. |variant = |weapon = Zombot Laser |abilities = |rarity = None (Unlocked after reaching Level 3 with the Engineer)}} '''Zombot Drone' is one of the Engineer's abilities in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It is an aerial drone that can be controlled by Engineer. Its primary weapon is Zombot Laser, which deals seven to eight impact damage and the critical damage is 10, which is a maximum damage. It can also call in a Cone Strike which each Cone Bomb can deal up to 70 damage. The Cone Strike takes ten seconds to recharge. Although it is fast and can maneuver very easily, it is very fragile and has a limited flight. It takes 60 seconds to recharge. Its plant counterpart is the Garlic Drone. It does not return in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, as it is replaced by the Parrot Pal ability of Captain Deadbeard. Stickerbook description The Zombot Drone, also known as "ZED" can attack Plants from above and call in devastating Cone Strike. Strategies With When using the Zombot Drone, find somewhere to hide first. Options are behind a wall, or at your base as long as it’s out of sight. You will not be able to fend off any plants near your engineer’s position unless you exit drone mode, thus, destroying the drone. Also keep in mind that being hurt in any way while flying the drone will destroy it too. When flying as the drone, try using your Zombot Lasers to take out lone stragglers, or a sniping Cactus. Use the Cone Strike to ambush the garden. Against The Zombot Drone can be very hard to shoot at, let alone aim towards, because of its speed. It can also vanquish you with the Zombot Laser if you do not pay attention. When you see one, shoot it while moving to avoid getting hit. Don’t waste any abilities attempting to destroy the drone. Cone strikes will make a distinct hiss when they land, and have a short delay before exploding, so attempt to distance yourself from them the best you can to avoid damage. If you can find the engineer piloting the drone, try to vanquish it or as a Chomper, swallow it whole. Gallery ZombotDrone.png|Zombot Drone's stickerbook description ZOMBOTDRONE.jpg|In-game Zombot Drone DRONEABILITY.png|Zombot Drone's abilities CONESTRIKE.png|A Cone Strike bomb Gw1 zombot drone front.png|Front view Trivia *The description of it has a grammar mistake, as it says "call in devastating Cone Strike", not "call in a ''devastating Cone Strike" or "call in devastating Cone Strike''s. * Using a feature (not a glitch), it is possible to fly with it by placing the Engineer on top of a small rock, but the feet of the Engineer should be on the edge of the rock for it to pass under, and once the Engineer is on top of the drone, the Engineer will stay on top of it and it can fly to high places which would be impossible to reach otherwise. Its teammates can also jump on top of the Drone, which is much easier since all they have to do is jump on. This can also happen with the Cactus' Garlic Drone. Although for the Engineer, it is mostly useless unless the player is on top of a building not too far off the ground or he is playing as the Painter (which already has long range shots). *The Engineer appears to be holding a joystick, when the Drone is in flight. *It will be destroyed when it touches water; this applies to all drones. *It can be destroyed by its own cone strike if it flies too near to it. This applies to all drones. *This and the Rocket Drone are the only abilites to not return in Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. **However, it is in the game files, suggesting that it was originally going to return in GW2. fr:Drone Zombot Category:Engineer abilities Category:Flying zombies Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Abilities Category:Drones Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Zombie abilities Category:Zombots